


Grieving

by turante



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turante/pseuds/turante
Summary: While filming The Lord of the Rings Viggo has trouble processing Boromir's death. (Sean's POV)





	Grieving

You are his friend, you love him, despite his quirkiness, because of it. You know him, know how hard it is for him to distance himself from this, how he cannot draw a line between Viggo and Aragorn, not at this time.

You knew he’d come for reassurance, for help, for warmth. You knew he’d come to you.

You open the door, smile at him, try not to wince in sympathy at the grief he’s not afraid to show, the pain he wears on his sleeve. “Hi Vig,” you say and let him in.

“Sean,” he murmurs, and you let him hug you, hug him back.

“Beer?” you offer, without letting go, knowing that he needs the contact and that he’ll let you go when he feels better.

You let him kiss you, because you love him and he’s grieving for Boromir.

“I need you, Sean,” he says, and in that moment you know that you’re dealing with Viggo, and Viggo alone.

“Ok, I’m here,” you whisper, and you don’t even think of breaking the hug.


End file.
